The Ladder
by BreakingTheGlassCeiling
Summary: First time putting pen to paper. Slow burn.
1. WELL BEING

**Chapter 1  
WELL BEING**

It's comfortable.

I feel every muscle relax as I shuffle back into my chair, close my eyes and take a deep breathe. The smell of coffee fills my lungs and a homely scent that I cannot quite place makes me involuntarily close my eyes and sink further back.

I have always loved reading and for the past three months I have regularly found myself in the same café, in the same corner, watching the world go by.

The Two Hearted River café opened up earlier this year and since discovering the gem, I have not been able to stay away. It has become my weekly indulgence for some _me_ time.

New York city has everything you desire to offer. However, I believe that it's the small things that are the most special and important. In reality, the small things are the big things in life.

Two Hearted is a small boutique café that feels more like entering someone's home rather an a public space.  
There are personal relics dotted around the place that look like they are part of someone's precious travel collection from their adventures around the world.

In the chaos that can be the city and life, it is nice to have somewhere to just be. Somewhere to think and reflect. But, more importantly, somewhere to read.

The beauty of the Two Hearted River Café is that it is more than your average café. Each wall is stacked from floor to ceiling with books.  
The books are there for each customers enjoyment. The only thing that is asked of each reader, is that they take the time to enjoy what they are reading and leave a short review in the back of the book once you are finished.

The other pick me up is the wild haired, extroverted flirt, who manages the place. Nicky.  
With every coffee I order, I get a different pick up line thrown my way. It's innocent really, Nicky knows I my relationship status, but it doesn't stop her brazen and often crude one liners.

I am sat in the Classic corner, ready to bury myself in Jane Eyre for the third time since first reading the story in high school, when my thoughts are interrupted by a buzzing in my pocket. It's Theo.

"Hey Piper, it's me. Just checking in, everything alright? I'm home early."

"Hey Thee, I can't talk right now." I say in a hushed tone. "I'm in a library, I should be home before seven. I'll grab some takeout from Di Angelo's on my way home."

"Sounds good. Take care, honey. I love you."

I put my cell away and pick up my book, once again.  
I know it sounds selfish, but this place is mine. I am not ready to share it yet.

Theo and I have been together for two years, and living together for more than a year now.  
He is caring, funny, warm and steady. Predictable. A key characteristic missing from my previous relationship.  
Theo's steadiness and contentment was what initially attracted me to him. He makes me feel safe.  
These days it feels a little… boring at times. Dare I say it.

Theo is a newspaper writer I met at a PR conference. I had finally managed to get my life together, and had been awarded a publishing deal.

At the prime age of twenty six, after a year partying and generally not paying much attention to my health, I put pen to paper. Inspired by the adventures and travelling in my early twenties, it was a cathartic way to close one chapter, ready for the next.  
My family believe the book was stimulated merely by travelling. There was one exception of course, my best friend Jimmy.

Initially it was almost somewhere to vent about the things that went wrong. Eventually, it was my own personal therapy and helped me to move on from her. Alex Vause, woman of mystique and mystery.  
From margaritas in Miami to beaches in Bali, it soon became apparent that mine and Alex's story wasn't just about how it ended. Alex and I had some really wonderful times together.  
She was my first love and I fell head over heels.  
Writing Every Sentence has a Story helped me gain closure and find myself again. **  
**  
Shocked doesn't do justice to how it felt to learn that I had become a New York Times bestseller.  
Theo interviewed me on behalf of the New York Times during my press release, and at the end of the conference asked me a question off the record. Was I free for a drink tonight?

Fast forward two years, we are living together in the city and engaged.

Putting my Jane Eyre down after two or ten chapters, I decide it is time to finish my now luke warm flat white and make my way home. I make a mental note of the page I am on and walk to the ladder in the Classic corner, ready to put the book back, in an inconspicuous place that I hope doesn't attract too much attention.

I grab my purse and begin to make my way to Di Angelo's when someone crashes into me, knocking my phone out of my hand. I don't look up, electricity rushes through me and I know what or who crashed into me.  
I feel his eyes bore into me and I hate myself immediately as my body betrays me.

"Piper?"

Electricity rushes through my whole body and all time seems to stop.

What brings her here? Does she live here again? Is she married?  
No ring. She looks good. A hundred and one questions enter my mind.

"Piper" she confirms, awakening me from my stunned state.

"Alex? When did you get back to the city?" I ask.

"Nice to see you too." She grins, raising an eye brow in that all too knowing way.  
"I've been living in the city for just under a year now. How are you? Things are obviously going well for you."

What does that mean, has she seen my book? Has she read my book?

I mentally slap myself for not making more of an effort when getting ready this morning.  
Running my hand through my less than pristine hair, I answer. "Things are really good, thank you."

Before Alex can say another word, I announce, "I really should be going. I am on my way to Di Angelo's to collect some take out. But it was good seeing you. I am glad you're good."

Taking a step around Alex, I make my way out of Two Hearted. Only to be stopped a few paces on as a hand grabs my shoulder. "Piper, have coffee with me. Here, tomorrow?"

I have so many questions to ask, but I also feel a deep rage and sorrow for a previous life.  
Suddenly my heart feels ten tonnes.

"Do you really think that's appropriate?" I counter, hoping to summarise my many feelings in those few words.  
With a blank face Alex answers simply. "Did we ever do _appropriate_?"  
Her eyes find my engagement ring and then meet my eyes.  
I'm sure I see Alex clench her jaw and her eyes slightly narrow for half a second, before she continues.  
"Please. Just one coffee. It's the least you could do."

Low. Justified, but low.  
"I can't do tomorrow. Meet me at seven on Friday night. The Two Hearted River café."  
With a silent nod, Alex turns on his heel and walks back into the café.

Jesus Christ.

I pick up the take out and return home, in my slightly numb trance.

"Hey. Long day? You look shattered", Theo greets me from his position on the sofa.  
If only he knew the irony in that statement.

"I'm fine thanks. Long day, yes. How was work?"  
"Let's eat. Then talk." Theo smiles and starts to plate up the food.

We eat in near silence which pleases me, as I don't have any words to speak.

Thee and I sit and watch a movie, tangled up on the sofa before climbing up to bed.

06:30am is soon here and I am woken by the unwelcome sound of my alarm.  
"Ugh. Turn that off." Theo groans and rolls over, pulling the duvet over his head in the hopes of protecting himself.  
I smirk and hit snooze, not ready for the day to start quite yet.

Today is the first read through of my second book but all I can think of is the date I have looming over me.  
I thought I had closure but now I'm lay here thinking about how unfinished it all is.  
I will see Alex on Friday. We will both get closure and carry on with our lives.

On the way into work I grab a couple of bagels. I definitely need carbs today.

Throwing a Bagel at Jimmy, I take to my desk opposite him.

"Hey, and to what to I owe this slightly more aggressive than usual greeting too?" Jimmy quips.

"I saw Alex." I casually reply whilst logging into my computer.


	2. MARGARITA MEMORIES

**Chapter 2  
MARGARITA MEMORIES**

 _It's an icy December night in New York and I am handing out my last CV of the day.  
Foley's Irish Bar, reads the sign on the bar. My positive outlook is somewhat waning after a long week of enthusiastically applying for jobs in the city._

 _"I'll show it to the boss and get back to you" claims the barman without even looking at me. I watch as he places the CV behind the bar and straight into the bin.  
"In that case, it will have to be a margarita", I resign myself._

 _Sitting at the bar, minding my own business and mainly feeling sorry for myself, truth be known, someone sidles up to me on another stool._

 _"Alex" she introduces herself, confidently extending her right hand.  
I take her hand and return the gesture. "Piper."_

 _"It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?" she questions, raising an eyebrow._

 _I scan Alex, shoes to head. She's a little less than six foot. Five, ten I think. Almost black thick hair, with clever, captivating, and wide green eyes. Her smile is confident and slightly smug.  
Of course, I let her buy my drink._

"Alex?! You saw Alex?" Jimmy exclaims, incredulously.

I continue to log in and open my emails, never looking away from the screen.  
"Yes. I saw Alex, as I said" I nod, nonchalantly.

"Okay… I agree, really it's no big deal", Jimmy raises his shoulders and resumes his position staring at his screen.

A few moments pass by and Jimmy slams down his laptop.  
"Alex?! Jesus, Piper. Alex, also known as the love of your life? Total pain in my ass, Alex?"

I ignore his dramatics and continue typing. "We are meeting for coffee on Friday. No big deal."

"Well, I am glad to hear you're being so mature about this. Of course, Theo knows?"

I should have known better than to tell Jimmy prior to meeting with Alex. But that's done now…  
"Look, I literally bumped into her the other day whilst having coffee. On my own I would like to add."  
I take Jimmy's silence as a hint for me to continue. He nods almost telepathically answering me and encouraging me to share more details.

"That's it."  
Another eyebrow raise from Jimmy.

"Really. That's it", I answer honestly.

I've known Jimmy, or James Bajwa as he was named by his parents, since college.  
We met during an English Lit class on the first day of the semester and he's been my confidant ever since.

Jimmy was born in England and transferred before the start of college.  
His Dad is Indian and Mom is English. At 5 foot 8 (and a half, as he always reminds me), slender and athletic build, with a head of hair that frankly I am jealous of, and jeans tighter than my own, Jimmy stands out.  
Out and proud. Except when home, sadly.

Our career paths have crossed several times along the way in an unofficial and official capacity.  
Jimmy helped me to edit my first draft of Every Sentence Has a Story of and now works as my editor.

"So, you're seeing Alex after five years and you expect me to believe this cool exterior you're wearing?  
You broke your own heart after she started the process herself. Piper, all I'm saying is be careful.  
You aren't yourself when you're with her. You're next level Piper. All doe eyed, spontaneous and irrational."

Actually, when I was with Alex I was the most myself I have ever felt. She made me feel beautiful, intelligent, confident... powerful. Like I could do anything if I put my heart into it.  
She helped me realise who I was and what I wanted out of life. Simply put, she made me feel alive.

I lost myself after we broke up.

I left. I had to, the long nights of wondering if she would come home got longer and more worrying.  
One day I finally had the strength to leave and I did just that. I knew it was now or never and I did what I had to do in order to keep my sanity.

I went cold turkey and didn't take any of her calls or return any of her texts.  
Leaving Alex was the hardest thing I had ever done. Deep down I knew it was the right thing to do but that doesn't mean I just stopped loving her. A part of me always would and I had excepted that.

I admit honestly, "I need closure, Jim. This is my opportunity to finally close the chapter and move forward. I owe that to her and myself."

"As long as you know what you're doing. I mean, of course I will be here, Piper. Just remember you left for a reason. Also, you're happy now, right?" Jimmy queries.

Happy? Yes. I have a home and job I love. Theo is wonderful too.  
I am as close to content as I think I can be.  
Sometimes I feel things are a in a rut with Theo. It's plain sailing but without fireworks.  
But before you judge me, I have been burnt by fireworks before and appreciate a girl can't have everything.

I realise I haven't yet answered yet, "Yes."

"Yes? That's all I get?"

I nod. "Yes."

"So, Friday?"

"Friday. Coffee. Done." I confirm.

"Details. I want details."

The rest of the day flies by and it is soon 7pm. I find myself staring at my laptop, not really doing a great deal.  
The read through of my book went well. Some minor changing and editing is required but I don't feel the story is complete yet. It's missing _something._  
The office is empty and my thoughts drift to a certain someone.  
She looked great yesterday. I wonder if she's still in the cartel.

It was Alex's job that eventually destroyed our relationship.  
She worked for an international drug cartel and at a pretty good level.  
Alex called herself the Logistics Supervisor. Basically, she hired the drug mules who would transport drugs from A to B.

Sure the trips to Bali and Rome were amazing. We both loved travelling and that was a huge perk of her job.  
With the perk, singular, came the downsides. Alex could be gone for weeks or months at a time and sometimes I would go days or weeks without a response from Alex. I would constantly worry that she had been stopped at an airport. Arrested or worse.

The cartel was led by Kubra Balik. A king pin in the drug ring.  
Kubra would reward hard work well. Money certainly wasn't an issue.  
However, should any deal go wrong, he would be sure to cut all ties and association with you.  
Prison would be the preferred _cut_ , if you catch my drift.

Eventually I got tired of waiting and worrying. I knew Alex could never really leave the job, even if she wanted to. The buzz she got from the success drove her and it wasn't often she would want to leave. Or so I thought.

Alex and I share a mutual love for a great book, classic or new, travel and lots of other things really.  
The sex was… mind blowing.  
I had no idea what it could be and hadn't since Alex. It was like she had a map of my body imprinted in her mind. She knew which buttons to press and when.

We were each other's equal and balanced each other.  
A once in a life time, if you're lucky, experience. Alex was the love of my life.

The next twenty four hours flew by and I found myself stood staring at my wardrobe.

"Honey, you've been stood there gazing into your wardrobe like it's the most interesting piece of art for at least ten minutes. I mean, I love your style. But, are you OK? You haven't seemed quite yourself this evening" Theo sympathetically asks me, gently rubbing my arm.

What am I supposed to say? Sorry babe, I am meeting the love of my life after five years and am nervous. In fact, I am stood here trying to work out what to wear in the hopes she will be impressed?  
Instead I wuss out with, "It has just been a long week."

"You'll be glad you made the effort once you're out. So, what's brought your friend back to the area?  
This is the first time you have mentioned Alex", Theo supportively continues the conversation.

"I don't know to be honest. We lost touch years ago and tonight is a catch up."  
I mean, it's partially true? Don't judge me.

Theo offers to drive me to dinner but I politely refuse. I could do with the walk and mental head space.  
Not being entirely honest with Theo is harder than it looks.

I settle on a trusted favourite skater dress and tights. Paired with some pointed Chelsea boots.  
At five foot nine myself, I pass on the heels in preference of some comfort on this occasion.  
I'm going for nice but casual. Not like I have just spent the last three hours getting ready or anything…

Walking through the doors of the Two Hearted River café, I instantly feel my tense shoulders relax.  
I am glad we agreed to meet here. It somehow feels like it is on my turf.  
Arriving a little after six thirty, I have some time to kill before Alex arrives, so I decide to dig out Jane Eyre.

Someone clearing their throat pulls me out of my focus and back into reality.  
Alex is stood in front of me, looking as fabulous as ever. If not better.  
Tight black jeans hug her endless legs, paired with a loose V neck t shirt that shows a just a hint of her ivory skin and ample bosom.

Alex clears her throat for a second time, interrupting my approving gaze.  
A smile is playing on her lips. A knowing smile. She always knew my weakness.

My internal monologue and bubble is burst and I realise it's my turn to speak.  
"Hey" I weakly respond.

"Hey, yourself" Alex grins back.

Suddenly I realise I am still sitting down, rather awkwardly gawping at Alex.  
Slightly horrified I quickly stand and without thinking automatically greet Alex with a hug.  
She tightens the embrace and it feels great yet strange at the same time.

"Sorry, I was in my own world there" I say, slowly releasing her.  
Alex nods, silently acknowledging Jane Eyre. "I'll grab us some coffees."

Alex is back within minutes of placing the order. "So…" she starts.

"It's so strange to be in your company, but also like no time has passed at all. I feel like I'm 22 again" I admit.

Alex takes the plunge, "you look good."

"Thanks. You do too. So, you're back in the city?" I question.  
She answers directly, "I'm out of the cartel, which is what you were really asking."  
She's right. I was.

Alex takes my silence as an opportunity to explain herself.  
"A lot happened after you left and within eighteen months of you leaving, I was out.  
I mean, that's the short Disney version of events. Anyway, I am out. No strings attached.  
I took a few years to travel the world, just for pleasure for once, and for the past year or so I have been back in the city."

It takes me a while to process what she's saying. I feel numb. I feel happy. I feel dazed. I feel sad.  
"Wow, sometime you will have to fill me in on the blanks. I mean, if you want to do this again" I mumble.

"Look, Piper, I knew one day this would happen and now it is. I wanted to meet and maybe have some kind of closure. When I saw you the other day I couldn't let you walk in and out of my life again, just like that.  
But we were never friends."

Her words hurt me but I know them to be true.

I am grateful that this is the moment our coffee's are brought to the table. I need a few seconds to gather my thoughts.  
I have so many questions but suddenly feel shy. What's Alex's agenda here?

"You remembered."  
"Yeah. Double shot of espresso cappuccino with soy. Good taste with just the right amount of narcissism", she jibes.

I take a chance, "I am sorry for how I left."

Alex's face hardens but she doesn't take her eyes away from her coffee.  
"A lot of time has passed. I see you're engaged?" Alex ignores my effort.

I glance down at the ring fondly, subconsciously twisting it around my finger.  
Theo proposed during a weekend away the best part of a year ago.  
"His name is Theo and he is a journalist."

"Of course _he_ is" Alex scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Are you single?"

"No. Her name is Sara. We've been exclusive for a year, after meeting in the city. She's actually from Brazil."

I'm not surprised but still a little disappointed. It's not like I was expecting to pick up where we left off but I am big enough to admit I am _slightly_ bothered.

"I read your book" Alex admits, taking me by surprise. I always wondered if she had.  
"Funny, it was a birthday gift from Sara. It was an eye opening read. I learnt I wasn't the only injured party at the end of our relationship and I am sorry too" Alex continues.

My phone rings interrupting the conversation.  
"I'm sorry, I'll leave it" I apologise.

Alex waves her hand and asks me to take the call.

"I just thought you might want an interruption, should your date not be going so well" Jimmy chimes down the phone.

I can't help but smile. "You know what, it wasn't unwelcome. However, it is going well. Well, we haven't killed each other yet" I chuckle.

I quickly end the call after promising to fill Jimmy in later, and return to our table.

Alex greets me with a smile and I can't help but beam back.

"Pipes" she starts. I haven't been called that in a while.

"The chances are that we are going to bump into each other every now and then. I'd like it to be civilised but I don't expect us to be best buds. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see you again."

I wonder if her partner knows of me. "Would Sara be cool with that?"

This time it's Alex's turn to shuffle in her seat. "Sara knows I travelled the world with you. She knows we were an item. But no real details."

"So, she has no reason to be jealous?" I push her with a smile.

With a knowing grin Alex teases with her signature eyebrow raise, "Not yet."

Over the next hour we talk about our adventures together and apart.  
It occurs to me that I haven't asked Alex what she's doing now. I mean, in reality she would never have to work again. Working for the cartel for over seven years at her level would surely see that.

"Are you working now?"

"Yes. Not such a hands on role. I actually own a few properties around the city which is a business in itself" Alex replies.

Alex was always very business minded and successful in whatever she put her mind to, so I am not surprised to hear that she's still working.

A rather loud grumble of my stomach interrupts a comfortable silence.  
"I am so sorry, I haven't eaten much today."

Alex laughs. "Fancy grabbing something to eat? We have barely stopped for air this evening."

It's nine o' clock already and I am not ready to be out of Alex's company yet.

"Yes" I eagerly reply.

"Come on. I know a little place around the corner."

I follow Alex and we walk in silence. Soon we arrive at a small Thai restaurant.  
"I love Thai food" I excitedly exclaim.

"I know" Alex smiles with a nod.

We both order and the conversation continues to flow as if no time as passed.

"Reading your book, it was quite overwhelming. I learnt the other side to our relationship and in all honestly I had not realised quite how much toll my work was taking on you. I mean, of course I knew. But not the depth of loneliness and heartache."

I am totally taken back by Alex's admission. She was never one to talk about her emotions.

She continues, "By the time I had finished reading it, I had already forgiven you. So, no more apologies. Let's draw a line and see where this…" she gestures between us "…takes us."

Can't argue with that. We are barely scratching the surface of "us" but the healthy amount, I suspect.

The evening comes to an end and I feel as if a weight I didn't know existed has been lifted.  
Releasing Alex from our second hug, I feel lighter.

"So, let's not wait another five years to do this again?" Alex smirks.


	3. SHAKING OFF THE RUST

**Chapter 3  
SHAKING OFF THE RUST**

The sun is shining in New York city and so am I. Over the past few days I haven't been able to contain the smile constantly playing on my lips.

After our catch up, Alex and I have exchanged a couple of texts but nothing more.  
Our meeting really did bring my soul some peace and her the same, I think.

"Great. My doe eyed best friend returns" Jimmy sarcastically remarks. "One date and here you are, princess."

Did I mention that it was a mistake to tell Jimmy anything?

"I have no idea what you mean. Could my smile have nothing to do with the beautiful weather we are experiencing this week? Could it not be a reflection of us almost completing the editing of book number two?"  
I clarify, "also, it wasn't a date."

Silence fills the room. That, accompanied by Jimmy's unimpressed eye roll says everything he wishes to convey.

"Have you heard from her since, then?"

"Her?" I innocently reply.

"The cat's mother of course. Alex, has she been in touch since your "catch up" or whatever you're calling it?"

I can't help but be amused by his demeanour and questioning.

"A couple of messages. She thanked me for a lovely evening and I politely reciprocated."  
I love winding him up. It's too easy.

He doesn't reply and keeps any emotion from his face.

"No more questions? Was there a kiss at the end of the message, if so, how many?"

Jimmy continues to ignore me and I allow him to brood.

"You can be such a bitch."

Finally. "I know."

"To be honest with you, I didn't know it but it was just what I needed. I haven't felt this good in a long time. I think that it was healthy and has given me the closure I desired."

"Does that mean that you won't be seeing each other again? How did you finish things?" Jimmy ponders.

"We left it quite casually. No strings attached. I would like to see her again though, as friends."

"You were never friends, Piper."

Does everyone have to keep saying that?

"We are in different chapters of our lives. Both happy and with other people."

The editing part of writing takes time but on this occasion I can't help but feel this story doesn't have an ending. It doesn't feel complete contrary to popular opinion. There is an ending of sorts but it doesn't feel like the ending.

After a long day in the office I decide to call it quits.

"Fancy going for some drinks tonight? I could do with blowing some steam off."  
"How are things with Luca, he still avoiding you?" I ask.

Jimmy and Luca have been on and off for a few years now but have not ever been officially together.  
I of course have no idea of their more than platonic relationship…  
I know, and women are supposed to be dramatic?

We all met during our college days and whilst Jimmy won't admit it, it's clear to see that he has fallen hard for Luca. Luca hasn't been open within our friendship circle for his love of the less fair sex yet, which is completely up to him but hard on Jim. There is definitely something there but I fear Jimmy will end up with the broken heart.

"If you mean not answering my texts for the past week, then yes, he is avoiding me."  
"He's been so focused on work lately, I wouldn't worry about it."  
"Margaritas at Barney's?"  
"Does my name rhyme with diaper?"

Jimmy has disappeared to the bar for a second round having wet my appetite.  
The stool next to me moves and a familiar deep voice greets me.  
"Some things don't change" Alex nods towards Jimmy as he shamelessly flirts with the barman.

A smile spreads across my face and I nod in agreement. "They certainly don't."

Jimmy returns to the table and it is micro seconds before he starts.  
"Ah, super cunt. How nice to see you. Piper didn't mention you would be joining us." Jimmy shoots me a look.

"Always a pleasure, James. I am actually here with a few friends but saw you guys arrive and thought I would say hello."

"Play nice you gays", I grin.

Alex smiles warmly.

"Still breaking hearts then Vause?" Jimmy playfully jibes.

"Piper, I wanted to invite you to a gallery opening actually." Alex responds, ignoring Jimmy entirely.  
"Sara is opening her own gallery in a couple of weeks and I thought you and Leo might like to go."

The mis-naming of Theo doesn't go unnoticed but I am I glad to receive the invitation all the same.

Jimmy stands up, "Guys, as lovely as this reunion is, I think I'm going to barf. What happened to the passion?  
Gallery openings and coffee. We really must be old."

"I'll mention it to _Theo_ and get back to you tomorrow."

Alex flashes me her signature smug grin.

"James, wonderful to see you after all this time. Please sit down and finish your drink.  
I better get back to my friends. Pipes, let me know."

 _Gallery openings were a frequent event for Alex and I, a prime location to have many customers all under one roof. Champagne would be flowing by the gallon and money frittered by the second._

 _I have always loved art but scarcely had the money to invest in such pieces.  
Alex's apartment was filled with so many relics, each personal to individual adventures. She could open her own gallery._

 _My personal favourite was the headboard we purchased in Bali a few months ago. It is hand carved dark Javenese wood and absolutely stunning._

 _"Hey babe", Alex whispers into my ear as she wraps her hand around my waist in an attentive but also protective way._

 _"Jeremy here was just keeping me company."_

 _Jeremy is one of Alex's latest recruits. He is full of charm and twentysomething bullshit.  
Good at his job so far but he talks too much and is too familiar.  
Eventually one or the other will get him in trouble. I am betting the second from the soul baring stare Alex is currently shooting him much to his oblivion._

 _Little did Jeremy know that Alex had been watching his exchange with Piper for the last five minutes.  
It was all fairly innocent looking until Jeremy tucked a strand of hair behind Piper's ear and whispered in her ear. Alex watched as Piper then erupted into fits of laughter._

 _"Hey Alex. Good party, you always throw the best." Jeremy enthusiastically beams at Alex._

 _Alex responds after a few seconds and leans in closely. "This is a gallery opening Jer. Don't over step the mark. You need class and charisma to do well tonight. Also, if I see you hit on my girlfriend one more time, you will be out on your ass. Capiche?"_

 _Jeremy not taking the overt hint continues to laugh and it off._

 _Alex in boss and jealous mode is pure sex._

 _I quickly make an excuse and take her off to a private room._

 _Within seconds my back is slammed against the now shut door.  
"You tell me you think it's a good idea flirting with my mules?" Alex hisses as you kisses and bites my neck, only to soothe it with her tongue.  
"Right now. It seems. Like oneofmy. Best Ideas." I manage to articulate through passionate kisses._

 _Two orgasms later we both freshen up and leave the office._

The thought of going to Alex's girlfriend's gallery is both hugely appealing and unappealing at the same time.  
I will have to coerce Theo to go for one. The idea of seeing Alex draped around someone else also doesn't delight me. But, if we are going to try and be friends I think this is a good opportunity to introduce Theo to Alex… minus a few details.

Suddenly I feel the warmth of the second margarita him my stomach and my head a little. A welcome release after a stressful few weeks.

A Jess Glynne song comes on and Jimmy instantly recognises that look in my eye. That's all it takes for me to be whisked off my feet.

"So, who is Sara?" Jimmy enquires whilst twirling me around.  
"Alex's girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend, eh? Must be serious then. Vause was always more of a love 'em and them 'em kind of girl, I thought. With one exception of course."

Whilst Jimmy is being provocative, I also know this to be true. On the other hand, how well do I know Alex?  
A lot can change in three years.

Jimmy interrupts me from my thoughts, "Forget Alex & I will forget Luca for tonight. Let's celebrate the progress we are both making in life."

"I will drink to that!"

The rest of the night is a blur and I find myself stumbling for a taxi that almost immediately pulls over to Jimmy and I.

Unbeknownst to Piper, Alex hasn't kept her eyes from her all night. She looks radiant and carefree. Happy.  
Alcohol keeps flowing and Piper has sunk at least six margaritas. Two more than her limit.  
Alex watches on as Piper & Jimmy attempt to hail a cab in their drunken haze.  
Whilst slightly conflicted about helping and stopping the comedy act currently in front of her, Alex flags a cab for them and throws fifty bucks to the driver.  
"Those two fools on the corner. See them? Please see they both get home."


End file.
